role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Babarue
|height =56 meters (Giant) 2 meters (Small) |length =None |faction =Ultraman Belial's Army (formerly?) Space Monster Army Corps |category =Alien }}Alien Babarue Alou (ババルウ星人 Babarū Seijin) is and Alien from the planet Babarue in another universe. He came to this Earth to attempt to conquer it while disguised as Ultraman Leo. However, Ultraman Belial interfered and made him lift his disguise. Another eventually came however in attempts to avenge his fallen comrade. The original Alien Babarue was used by Ghido, and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Babarue is very controlative. If parts of his plans don't go exactly as planned, he usually gets angry, causing his plans to fall apart even more. He is an experienced fighter, and sometimes overestimates himself. His overall goal is similar to Alien Valky's: Conquer a major planet and be famous. He often defies orders, if given any, and goes his own way. He is very self-conscious about his appearance and is often seen fixing his hair. The current Alien Babarue is mostly the same, however is more focused on vengeance (sort of) and is more cool and relaxed, being more upset than angry when his plans fail. History Generation I First Appearance Babarue teamed up with Alien Valky and his pet Samekaijura. The two set out to conquer an Earth in an alternate universe, using Babarue's shapeshifting as a key part of their plan. Babarue took the form of Ultraman Leo, an Ultraman who killed a member of his kind in the past. Babarue sent Valky to Earth to cause havoc, then he would show up to drive him away. This would gain the human's trust, and Babarue and Valky would destroy the planet from the inside. However, this was failed when Ultraman Belial showed up. Belial had recently recruited Valky, and did not see through Babarue's disguise. Suddenly, Ultraman Leo showed up, and the whole ruse was ruined. Babarue revealed himself, and fought Leo and Ultraman Ace. Belial invited him into his ranks, and he joined. The four fought the ultras back, but at the cost of Samekaijura. When Ultraseven and the Father of Ultra appeared, Babarue was left to fight them alone, as Valky had been knocked out. Babarue took the form of Ultraman Zero, but to no avail, as they both barely escaped. Death Babarue attempted to attack again, and fought Kamen Rider J in his form. After getting his disguise knocked off him by Ultraseven 21, Babarue was pummeled and then exploded. Generation II Debut: Alien Babarue's Crossfire Alien Babarue (this one being a different one) made his first appearance where he appeared in Mankato, Minnesota where he found out that FlamingoMask was currently inactive, thus giving him a chance to finally strike out. Another reason he had arrived there was to avenge his fallen Babarue comrade (the original Alien Babarue who had arrived to Earth) and had enlisted the aid of Bemular, Crescent and Galkimes to enact his plan. While Bemular and Crescent battled off Kamen Rider Kurutta and IbisMask, Alien Babarue then made himself present to Neo SquidMask and then fought him off, battling him with his Babarue Stick. Neo SquidMask managed to deliver damage to him by using his Electrical Charge and then Alien Babarue then fired his Death Blizzard against him, in order to freeze him. However as he noticed his monsters were all defeated, he then teleported aways for the time being, fleeing to make he also didn't end up the same as the original did. The Ultrawoman Named Jeanne Alien Babarue appeared near the end of the RP, where he introduced himself to Garbage Monster and revealed that he was allied with both him and Gamoni. Gamoni then said that they needed to send out another monster to hunt down Jeanne, so Alien Babarue then summoned out Galkimes. The Ravages of the Gyaos Flock Alien Babarue made a brief appearance in the RP where he discovered that a flock of Gyaos were sighted over at Hokkaido region, which is why Galkimes's mission was cut short. Alien Babarue then watched as Gamoni and Garbage Monster left, then he re-deployed Galkimes again, sending him out to assassinate Jeanne. The Return of Megaguirus Alien Babarue made a cameo near the end of the RP, bashing his stick against Gamoni's and Garbage Monster's failure for the mission, also berating them to losing to an insect and said that they could do better. Gamoni apologized and swore she would not fail again, as did Garbage Monster although his comment he (Alien Babarue) had no comment on. Attack of the Phoenix Alien Babarue made a brief appearance in where he observed Gamoni deploying her Phoenix into battle, finding it to be impressive. Later on, he also was looking forward to seeing what Garbage Monster had in store to deploy. Space Rust Alien Babarue appeared briefly in the RP in where he observed Garbage Monster deploying Sabikong into battle. He found Garbage Monster's plan of halting people's jobs with Sabikong's space rust, driving them into unemployment. Alien Babarue also saw Hedorah come in, and was with Gamoni to telling Garbage Monster to recruit him into their ranks. Abilities * Disguise: Alien Babarue can perfectly disguise himself as an Ultra at sheer will, but only if he has seen them. * Death Blizzard: Alien Babarue can exhale a strong breath of ice from his mouth, capable of freezing Ultras in seconds. * Size Change: When needed, Alien Babarue can change his size from that of a man’s to that of a giant's. * Blade: Alien Babarue's right forearm has a blade on it, which is dangerous in battle. * Dark Rocket: Alien Babarue's left forearm can fire a chain, which can ensnare opponents or objects. * Babarue Stick: Alien Babarue has a Ji with a spiked club on the end. * Babarue Beam: Alien Babarue's left forearm can also fire moderately powered, purple energy blasts from his hands. * Battle Nizer: A Reionics Alien Babarue can use his Battle Nizer to summon and control his monsters Bemular, Crescent and Galkimes. * Teleportation: Like the rest of his teammates, Babarue can teleport himself to destined areas. * Bullet Babarue Kick: As this incarnation of Babarue is a top player of the Space Rugby League, he can perform a finisher attack where he kicks a rugby ball and sets it on fire. Weaknesses * Symbol: The symbol on the middle of his chest is his weak point. If anything rips it, it can cause him great pain. This means he share the same weakness as the Ultras. * Limit: Alien Babarue can only maintain his shape shifting abilities for a short period of time, and those abilities can be nullified if the horns on his heads are destroyed. Gallery Babarue_Ice_Breath.jpg|Ice Breath Trivia * Alien Babarue was originally used by Ghido and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer (though you can kind of see that by now.) * Originally Gallibon was going to revamp the char entirely, but he liked the idea of this Babarue coming to attack to avenge the previous one, feeling it gave an actual motive for his take and to pay respect to Ghido. * All of his three Battle Nizer monsters are all the first monsters of their respective shows (Bemular for Ultraman, Crescent for Ultraman 80, and Galkimes for Ultraseven X.) Category:Neutral Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Role-Play Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics